Talk:Ibuse
Image Image:Salamander.JPG Image:Hanzo, Salamander and The Three Sannin.JPG Which picture is the best suited? I think that "Hanzo, Salamander and The Three Sannin" is best because you can see the animal in full size and then the description can be added. What do you think?--Donatelo (talk) 08:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :i think the one on the right is better Fawcettp (talk) 09:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Fixing his article Do you think we should fix Ibuse's article now since he's playing a larger role in the series? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Status Unless I'm very mistaken, having your head slashed should kill you. Is what Mifune did enough to count it as dead? Omnibender - Talk - 16:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I'd say no. While I think that Ibuse is dead, you really never know. He could have an ability that would allow him to survive the attack(I don't think he does), but until he is confirmed dead, I don't think it should be put onto the article. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 16:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm asking precisely because I know there are salamanders that can regenerate things such as lost limbs, I'm considering the possibility Ibuse has some influence from those. Omnibender - Talk - 17:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You could just put "presumed deceased" in the infobox since that is what is asumed.Fishboy144 (talk) 20:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Or we could just wait for next week. For all we know, Ibuse was an Edo Tensei as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::To be an Edo Tensei, Ibuse would have to be dead, so it would still be presumed deceased either way.--Acunamatata4619 (talk) 20:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :My point was that we have no way of telling what exactly Ibuse's status is right now and that we can easily wait a week to get confirmation. Although it might end up taking a bit longer than just a week now... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If Ibuse is an Edo Tensei, then when sliced, ashes should be released, right? ::http://narutoverse.org/Naruto/531/18/ ::that seems blood to me, not ash, so Ibuse should be a living being that had his head open and not an Edo TenseiNawirama13 (talk) 18:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, that looks amazingly non-bloody to me. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Though it doesn't look like ashes either. Omnibender - Talk - 19:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, to me it looks like something liquid is coming out, especially below Mifune, around the edges of the cut. That's why I said blood.Nawirama13 (talk) 19:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :That looks more like smoke to me. Blood is generally dark-coloured. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Colour I thought Ibuse was black. But they showed a pic making him look brown.--Aeonophic (talk) 15:36, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic :It's called an animation error. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 15:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ibuse was never black. It and the Black Salamander are two different salamanders. It was however, depicted greenish when it fought the Sannin.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Breathing Fire in the new filler Both Saru and Omni added Ibuse being capable of breathing fire in the anime so I'm taking it to the talk page. It's not Ibuse, it can't be. Hanzō summoned two different salamanders, both of which were capable of breathing fire and looked the exact same. They can't both be Ibuse, meaning they are two different salamanders (brothers or some s@#t.)--Omojuze (talk) 14:38, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'm assuming the first one is Ibuse because Hanzo is known to stand on top of it, meaning the first salamander would be Ibuse. Omnibender - Talk - 14:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Well you see, in the manga the only known salamander which we know Hanzo can summon is Ibuse. This is no longer the case in the anime, so we can't really say.--Omojuze (talk) 14:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Saying that he can breath fire is correct as both salamanders demonstrated the ability. We don't need to know which 1 of the 2 was actually Ibuse. And common sense says Ibuse is the one with Hanzo on its head.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:53, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::And there's the possibility that neither of 'em is Ibuse. Just because Hanzo was on its head in the anime, which showed more than one salamander, doesn't mean that it's 100% Ibuse. He might as well be standing on a random salamander, we don't know, it wasn't specified that he only stands on Ibuse, while in the manga, it is the only salamander we know he can summon, so it's easier to distinguish.--Omojuze (talk) 14:56, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, the salamanders were much thinner than Ibuse, which is more rounder in shape. Compare for yourselves.--Omojuze (talk) 15:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Status 2 Why are we saying we need hard evidence to assume Ibuse is dead? We have always gone with most-reasonables, like with Orochimaru being the user of the Fūinjutsu Trap when we have no clue. We should change his status to either presumed deceased or deceased. Munchvtec (talk) 00:16, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :The databook doesn't say Ibuse is dead. Ergo, not dead. ''~SnapperT '' 00:26, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::To my knowledge, the databooks don't always make it known, and there isn't a deceased or not section in character profiles. There's age at appearance, and sometimes, a death age is given but not always. This is the case for characters like Hikaku Uchiha, who is very much deceased. We have in-series evidence pointing toward Ibuse being dead. Munchvtec (talk) 00:50, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Databook labels Kōsuke as dead. I take that to mean it could label Ibuse as dead if it wanted to. ''~SnapperT '' 01:24, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::Same databook doesn't list Tajiki as deceased either, but we know otherwise. It's inconsistent. Munchvtec (talk) 01:34, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 08:10, April 11, 2019 (UTC)